


[podfic]Keep Me Warm

by MyRocknRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Really cute, cold nights, literally just some nice fluff to warm the heart, pure fluff, sneaky frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRocknRomance/pseuds/MyRocknRomance
Summary: Frank's been lying for the past few months about how cold he is, but the payout is just too good not to.





	[podfic]Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Me Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822565) by [nsfwfrerardx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx). 



So this is a podfic of the amazing ficlet "Keep Me Warm" by nsfwfrerardx and I'm so excited I finally nailed it!!  
This is my first podfic(and hopefully not the last:D) besides my first language is not English so I am really nervous and unexperienced af!I just kept practicing reading it till now I almost can recite it haha,and with the crazy school stuff going on...It seemed to take me forever...  
I really hope you'll like it:D and if you do,just,leave a comment or kudos or whatever,I really enjoy making mcrmy friends you know:) since there are really few around me!  
Oops,bad habit,I always talk too much--anyway,thanks so much for authorization and thanks for listening!❤️  
xx.

 

mp3:https://vocaroo.com/media_command.php?media=s0yT3YNvODkL&command=download_mp3  
wav:https://vocaroo.com/media_command.php?media=s0yT3YNvODkL&command=download_wav


End file.
